


I can't smile without you

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Kingsman Family, kingsman - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chỉ là những chuỗi ngày của kẻ ở lại vòng quay của cuộc sống thôi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't smile without you

**Author's Note:**

> Không hiểu sao ngoài bé Trứng với anh già ra thì tôi còn bị bấn loạn đôi này... Thấy hai nhân vật dễ thương quá mà đất diễn có 1 mẩu không à :'(( sắp thi đh đến nơi rồi mà tâm trí còn thế này đây....

Bầu trời London xám xịt, mưa trút tầm tã lên những mái nhà và thành từng dòng chảy lên mặt đường ồn ào. Từng vũng nước bắn tung tóe vì dấu chân vội vàng của những kẻ đãng chí quên đem dù hay những tiếng vồn vã của xe cộ...

Nhộn nhịp, với anh có thể nói như thế....

Trong căn phòng nhỏ ấm áp tràn đầy tiếng nhạc, Percy lơ đãng đưa ánh mắt ra cửa sổ mà quan sát mọi thứ. Có chút gì đó trong đôi mắt lạnh thường ngày của anh... nó giống1 chút mong mỏi, hay chờ đợi, kiếm tìm... một cảm giác anh không thể gọi tên...

Có gì ở khóe mắt kéo sự chú ý của Percy

Một chàng trai đang lau đi những giọt nước mưa trên má người đối diện và họ cùng cười với nhau...

Và rồi một bóng dáng lướt qua tâm trí của anh.... Một giọng nói trầm ấm, đôi môi mỏng hay cười, và những hành động ân cần dành cho anh. Đột nhiên mọi thứ trước đây gần như đang trải trước mắt

.....

"Percy" ai đó gọi tên anh "Percy..."

"Mmmm?..." anh khẽ rên, có đứa trâu vật nào có thể dậy sớm vào một ngày chủ nhật đẹp trời như thế này và đặc biệt là vừa trở về bởi một nhiệm vụ cực kì nguy hiểm cơ chứ?

Mà khoan... anh sống một mình mà.... thế móe nào...

Các giác quan của Percy căng lên, anh cảm nhận đc người lạ kia đang ghé sát vào anh

Và theo phản xạ của một mật vụ, anh vung tay đấm vô cằm hắn khiến hắn ngã xuống. Anh nhanh chóng bật ra khỏi giường với lấy khẩu súng giấu trong ngăn kéo

"Awww"

"Ngươi là ai" bằng tông giọng lạnh nhất, anh chĩa súng vào hắn

"Người ta đến làm bữa sáng...." James đứng dậy, xoa xoa cằm và mắt ứa nước "không cảm ơn lại còn đánh người ta. Lỡ tôi rụng mất cái răng nào thì làm sao còn tán gái được nữa?"

"James, tên khốn nạn. Anh suýt hù chết tôi rồi" Percy liếc đồng hồ "6 giờ sáng, James. Tôi vừa trở về vừa một nhiệm vụ và đang hi vọng sẽ được ngủ đến chết, điều tôi kì vọng là sẽ không bị một tên chúa lầy như anh đánh thức... với cái tạp dề của mình" anh nhìn người đàn ông đang vặn lại quai hàm của mình "Anh đang làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy?"

"Aw, cái đó đau thật đấy nhá." James vừa nói vừa bê một khay thức ăn từ trên bàn đặt lên giường. "Tôi đã nói rồi, tôi đến làm bữa sáng"  
Percy thở dài và vùi mặt vào bàn tay. Anh khẽ gỡ tung mái tóc rối, dụi dụi mắt cho tỉnh ngủ

"Phiền anh đưa tôi cái kính được chứ" Percy chỉ vào cái kính gọng đen đang nằm trên bàn. Người đàn ông mỉm cười và đưa nó cho anh và lúc đó anh nhận ra tay hắn đang rỉ máu

"JAMES, ANH ĐANG CHẢY MÁU" Percy thốt lên, kéo tay hắn lại nhìn cho rõ

"À... cái này ấy hả?" James cười toe, che đi những vết cắt trên tay "tôi đâu có phải đầu bếp... vậy nên, cậu biết đó..."

Dĩ nhiên là anh biết, gần như cái tên này lúc nào cũng đến nhà anh để ăn chùa và khi được hỏi thì hắn chỉ chưng ra hàm răng sáng loáng mà anh chỉ muốn nhảy xổ vào và vặn từng cái. Và dĩ nhiên anh chán nản vừa ngáp vừa bước vào nhà tắm, lát sau quay trở lại với ít băng cá nhân

"Một Lancelot có thể sử dụng mọi vũ khí trong cuộc chiến mà lại bị đứt tay khi gọt trái cây ư?" Anh lầm bầm, lấy bông lau những vệt máu khô "Cơn gió độc nào thổi anh tới đây vậy? Chẳng phải hôm nay anh phải đi nhận nhiệm vụ sao?" Percy vừa hỏi vừa cẩn thận dán băng lên ngón tay của James

"Ah, chuyện đó..." hắn lại cười (bình tĩnh nào Percy - anh tự nhủ) " Tôi nghe Merlin nói anh về nên đã thảy nhiệm vụ hôm nay cho Harry"

"ANH MẤT TRÍ RỒI HẢ" Percy hét vào tai James "NHIỆM VỤ ĐÂU PHẢI TRÒ ĐÙA MÀ ANH MUỐN NHƯỜNG LÀ NHƯỜNG ĐƯỢC?"

"Coi nào coi nào, cũng chỉ là ngăn một đường dây ma túy nhỏ ở phố Barker thôi mà, đâu có gì to tát đâu? Harry thừa sức xử lý nó. Vả lại..." James chờ Pecy hoàn thành việc dán băng và đẩy anh ngồi xuống giường và kéo khay đồ ăn tới gần "tôi có nhiệm vụ quan trọng hơn" 

Percy nhìn James và khẽ cười khi hắn cắm dĩa vào một miếng táo và đưa nó tới gần miệng anh "A đi nào, tôi mỏi tay à nha"

"Thấy cực quá thì để tôi tự ăn" Percy định giằng cái dĩa nhưng James đã nhanh chóng tóm lấy tay anh

"Nah nah, với cậu có cực đến mấy thì tôi cũng chịu được"

Anh cười và cắn miếng táo. Họ ngồi chia sẻ bữa sáng với nhau trong căn phòng tắm ánh nắng ban mai...

Tiếng cửa mở kéo anh về lại với căn phòng

"Chúc mừng em, Rox" Percy nói mà chẳng buồn ngoảnh lại, tách trà đã nguội ngắt trên tay anh nhưng gần như anh chẳng thèm để ý

"Nhờ có anh cả thôi, Percy" Roxy bước vào và treo áo lên móc, cô đưa mắt đến bàn "Có ai vừa tới sao?"

"Huh? À cái đó hả?" Quay lại nhìn cô, anh đặt tách trà gần ly rượu "Anh đang chờ một người bạn..." 

Một người bạn....

"Percy? Anh ổn chứ?" Cô nhìn anh, trong một thoáng anh đã không nói được gì

"Ừ, không sao. Anh nghĩ hôm nay hắn ta sẽ không đến" Percy cầm ly rượu lên nốc cạn rồi khẽ nhăn mặt "Anh có chút việc muốn ra ngoài. Em không cần phải chờ anh đâu" nói rồi anh đi nhanh ra cửa, lấy dù và áo khoác bước vào màn mưa xám. Roxy nhìn cánh cửa đóng lại rồi khẽ thở dài

"Tên ngốc..."

(KM)

Dảo bước trên con đường mưa, anh lặng nhìn con phố

Vắng lặng. Chẳng có gì ngoài tiếng mưa lấp đầy các giác quan

Và cũng y như cảm giác của anh 

Anh nhắm mắt lại, cứ như mong cả thế giới sẽ biến mất nếu anh làm vậy. Từ bao lâu anh đã không còn chịu được cái khoảng lặng như thế này?

'You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away'

Mở mắt, bản nhạc quen thuộc ở quán cà phê đối diện nơi anh đứng đang vọng tới chỗ anh rồi anh tiến từng bước.

Cánh cửa mở và anh bước vào. Hơi ấm bao bọc lấy Percy và mùi cà phê âu yếm quanh anh. 

Percy tự chọn cho mình chỗ có thể nhìn ra ngoài và một tách cà phê đen. Anh nhâm nhi đồ uống trong vô thức và thả hồn trong dòng nhạc...

......

"Cậu ít khi cười nhỉ?" Percy ngước lên khỏi mớ giấy tờ trước mặt, khẽ cau mày. 

Giờ đã gần nửa đêm và Percy phải hoàn thành mớ hỗn độn này trước trưa mai và chúa lòng thành, anh đã cầu nguyện ngài sẽ để anh được yên để làm việc nhưng thêm lần nữa, ngài lại chơi xỏ anh

"11 giờ đêm, anh lẻn vô nhà tôi và hỏi câu hỏi có vẻ liên quan nhỉ?" Anh quay trở lại làm việc mặc kệ hắn tiến đến

"Tôi đã náo loạn hầm rượu được một lúc rồi" James vừa nói vừa giơ 1 chai rượu lên "và tôi đâu có lẻn vào? Tôi có chìa khóa dự phòng nhà anh mà. Cửa chính hẳn hoi nhé" hắn vừa cười vừa nhấp một ngụm rượu khi khoe ra chìa khóa của anh

"Ca.... Anh lấy được ở đâu vậy hả? Trả lại đây" Percy đứng phắt dậy, chồm người qua bàn với lấy chiếc chìa khóa nhưng cái tên kia đã nhanh nhảu nhét lại vào túi áo

"Giờ nó thuộc về tôi, Percy yêu dấu ạ" Anh cau có bóp bóp sống mũi vì anh biết có trời mới may ra ngăn được cái tên trời đánh này thó đồ của anh

"Anh lại làm cái trò gì ở đây vậy? Tôi không có thời gian chơi với anh đâu"

"Tôi biết thế nào hôm nay cậu cũng làm việc muộn nên tới cho cậu đỡ buồn. Tôi biết cậu sẽ nhớ tôi mà"

"Tôi sẽ nhớ những lúc mình được ở một mình hơn" anh lầm bầm, cố phớt lờ cái nụ cười đang hiện hữu trên mặt hắn(chết tiệt,đừng có nhìn nữa - Percy gào thét trong đầu)

Yên lặng.... và đầu anh tự động đếm 3...2...1

"Cậu biết gì không?" Anh khẽ cười trong chiến thắng "gần đây có một quán mì ống khá ngon đấy"

"Mì không phải sở thích của tôi"

"Pizza thì sao?" 

"...."

"Tôi đoán cậu sẽ thích cupcake ở Sweet House" 

"....."

"Hay cậu thích đồ cay?"

" Việc đó đâu phải việc của anh?"

"Coi nào, chúng ta làm việc với nhau gần 2 năm rồi mà tôi chẳng biết tẹo gì về cậu cả"

"Để làm gì chứ?" 

Hắn chỉ nhún vai "Tôi muốn tìm hiểu kĩ hơn về cậu, đơn giản vậy thôi"

Anh thở dài, đêm nay sẽ dài lắm đây.

Lại yên lặng... anh nghe bước chân hắn bước ra khỏi phòng. Vậy cũng tốt, phải tranh thủ làm cho xong....

Hắn đi vào và tiếng lạch cạch làm anh lại ngước lên.

Tiếng nhạc du dương lấp đầy căn phòng và trước khi nhận ra, vòng tay của hắn đã ở quanh người anh

"Một điệu nhảy chứ?" Hắn cười

"Đùa nhau à? Tôi cò-"

"Tôi không nhận lời từ chối đâu"

Percy đang tự hỏi sao anh còn chưa vác nguyên cái bàn để phang tên kia hay đơn giản hơn là một viên kẹo đồng vào đầu cho xong.

"Sau đó anh sẽ tha cho tôi chứ?" Anh thở dài

"Nếu cậu thực sự muốn" James lại cười, hơi thở hắn lướt qua tai anh

Một ngày dài làm việc cùng với những đêm mất ngủ khiến Percy mệt mỏi, anh thả lỏng để James dẫn dắt mình theo điệu nhạc, anh còn chẳng nhận ra đầu mình đang tựa vào vai hắn và vòng tay hắn ở quanh anh ngày càng chặt hơn. Và rồi mọi thứ tối đen....

Percy tỉnh dậy trong căn phòng ngập ánh trăng bạc

Anh không nhớ mình đã mơ thấy gì, nhưng chúng làm anh hoảng sợ. Hơi thở nặng nhọc cùng với những lần nhói đau trong lồng ngực làm anh khó chịu.... Percy vội mở đèn, nhìn quanh quất và đôi mắt anh dừng lại ở chiếc ghế trường kỉ cuối phòng

Ngày mai tên ngốc đó sẽ bị đau cổ cho xem - anh nghĩ

Tiến lại gần, anh khẽ lay hắn dậy

"Volka" James thốt lên, mắt lờ đờ nhìn quanh quất và nhanh chóng nhận ra anh "Ah, Percy, chào buổi.... tối" hắn dụi dụi mắt và cười toe với anh

"Dẹp nụ cười ngớ ngẩn đó đi" Percy ném gối vào mặt hắn "Nằm ở đó tới ngày mai là đầu anh khỏi cử động luôn đấy"

"Chứ giờ kêu tôi trải mền nằm đất hả? Không đâu, cảm ơn" James ôm gối quay mặt vào trong

"Anh có thể lên giường..." Percy đã hối hận ngay khi anh thốt lên câu đó "Nếu anh muốn" và ngay sau đó anh chỉ muốn tự vả vào mặt mình

"Oh, cậu nên nói sớm hơn" và trước khi anh kịp phản ứng thì hắn đã chui tọt vào giường anh và chiếm mất một nửa chỗ nằm.

Anh lại thở dài, khẽ đẩy mền ra và leo lên chỗ còn lại và tắt đèn.

"Điều gì khiến cậu thức giấc vậy?" Sau một hồi yên lặng, James quay sang anh và lên tiếng hỏi

"..." Percy không nói gì, nhận thấy cái nhìn của hắn lên anh nên anh quay lại

"Percy?"

"Sao anh lúc nào cũng cười được vậy? Có gì vui lắm à?"

Qua ánh trăng, anh thấy hắn khẽ nhướn mày

"Tôi không biết..." James lặng lẽ nói "ở bên cậu tôi thấy dễ chịu, vậy nên những lúc có cậu ở gần, nó tự động kéo lên vầy đó" hắn vừa nói vừa kéo khóe môi và anh mỉm cười

"Cậu chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi" nụ cười của anh vụt tắt "Điều gì khiến cậu thức giấc vậy?"

"... Tôi cứ nghĩ mình đã quá tuổi để mơ thấy ác mộng rồi cơ"

Và rồi hắn yên lặng nghe anh nói. Anh không biết tại sao nhưng hiện tại người anh đang run lên và Percy nghĩ mình sắp khóc đến nơi rồi

Và rồi vòng tay ấy lại bao bọc anh, vỗ về và an ủi anh. 

Percy vùi mình vào vòng tay ấy, hít lấy mùi hương nhẹ của hắn và từ rất lâu rồi... anh mới cảm thấy an toàn.

"You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you"

Lần đầu tiên anh nghe James hát, anh ngước lên và thấy hắn đang nhìn anh trìu mến

"Cậu biết bài này chứ?" James áp tay lên má anh, ngón cái xoa nhẹ gò má

"You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away"

Percy cười, hát khẽ theo hắn và ngắm nhìn đôi mắt ấm áp đó trong ánh trăng mờ

" Và em biết tôi không thể cười nếu thiếu em..." James dừng lại ở đó, mắt hắn xoáy vào anh khiến lồng ngực anh rạo rực, Percy nhìn vào môi hắn rồi bất giác liếm môi. James cũng cúi dần xuống, hơi thở của hắn phả vào anh khiến anh khong thể nghĩ được điều gì nữa và điều duy nhất anh biết là chờ điều tiếp theo...

"Đặc vụ Percival?" Giọng Merlin vang lên bên tai khiến Percy hơi giật mình. Anh chớp mắt vài lần để quay về vơi thực tại

" Vâng Merin?"

"Nhiệm vụ của anh đã được thông qua. Thứ 6 tuần sau anh sẽ tới Berlin, hãy chuẩn bị những đồ cần thiết. Ngày mai anh sẽ nhận được bản báo cáo chi tiết hơn về nhiệm vụ" một hoạt ảnh mô phỏng nơi anh sẽ đến hiện ra

"Rõ" Percy nhấn nút ở gọng kính, ngay khi hoạt ảnh cùng giọng nói biến mất, anh tựa người vô ghế và ngó đồng hồ

2 giờ chiều...

Hôm nay sẽ dài lắm đây...

**Author's Note:**

> Hèm!! Cảm ơn các chế đã đọc tới đây *xúc động-ing* thấy thuyền Kingsman việt nam nó hiếm quá nên xắn tay lên đóng góp chút ít mặc dù biết văn của mình dạng trung bình(hoặc yếu, đại loại thế :v)  
> Mong các chế thích và đóng góp ý kiến để tui còn rút kinh nghiệm cho lần sau (nếu có)


End file.
